Pop Goes the Angel
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A little, fun story about a prompt I saw on Pinterest. What would happen if Cas was startled by the toaster going off?


AN: Okay, so I say this thing on Pinterest saying something along the lines of "Imagine the most serious character you know getting startled by the toaster popping up" and a picture immediately popped into my head of Cas walking by a toaster as it springs up and being startled. So, this little story happened. At least it's a little happier than my previous stories. lol. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

Dean and Sam sit at the table in the Men of Letters kitchen. Both of them have a cup of coffee and Dean is looking at the newspaper. They each also have a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon; however, Dean's toast is gone. He had put a couple more pieces in the toaster and is waiting for them to finish. Cas walks into the room and sees the brothers.

"Breakfast is on the counter," Dean says without looking up from the paper and taking a sip of his coffee after. Ever since Cas became human he was eating with them. Cas looks over at the counter and walks over towards the filled plate. He picks it up and over towards the table. As he passes the toaster, the toast springs up suddenly, causing Cas to jump. Everything on Cas' plate jumps and a piece of bacon falls on the floor. Dean chuckles as he sees this and Sam looks over with a smirk.

"Five second rule Cas," Dean says with a nod at the piece of bacon on the floor. Cas furrows his eyebrows but picks the bacon up anyway. Dean shakes his head and walks over to grab his toast.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean hears footsteps coming towards the kitchen and he quickly pushes his bagel down into the toaster. He turns and leans against the counter and waits patiently. Cas walks in and looks around and Dean tries to hide his smirk as he watches Cas search the room.

"What are you looking for Cas?" Dean finally asks as he nonchalantly glances down at the toaster timer.

"The keys to my car," Cas replies as he moves some magazines. Dean looks at the counter next to the toaster where he thoughtfully put Cas' keys.

"Oh, here they are," Dean says with a nod at the counter. Cas drops the magazines and turns around, looking at the counter. He sighs when he sees his keys and walks over to them. As he grabs them, the toaster springs the bagel up and Cas jumps and drops his keys. Dean lets out a laugh and Cas scowls at him. Cas grabs his keys off the floor and leaves the room, passing Sam when he enters the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks his brother as he walks over to Dean.

"Nothing," Dean answers with a shake of his head. He grabs the bagel and puts butter on both halves as well as cream cheese on one. He hands the buttered half to Sam. "Here, I made you part of a bagel."

"Uh, thanks," Sam says with a furrowed eyebrow. Dean chuckles some more as he walks out of the kitchen.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean grabs a couple beers and pushes the button down on the toaster as he walks by. He walks into the dining room and sits down next to Sam. He hands him one of the beers before looking over at Cas who is giving Dean an expectant look.

"Oh, sorry Cas, I forgot you were here," Dean says halfheartedly and Cas sighs. He gets up and disappears around the corner. Sam looks over at Dean and notices the smirk on Dean's face. Sam furrows his eyebrows but then a shout from the direction of the kitchen has him turning his attention. Sam sighs as Dean breaks out into laughter. Cas appears holding a half full beer and a big wet spot on his shirt. Cas scowls at Dean and narrows his eyes at Dean's laughter.

"Dean, can you please stop with the toaster all ready?" Cas asks but it only serves in making Dean laugh harder.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas walks into the kitchen and glares at Dean before walking over to the fridge. He glances at the toaster on the way to make sure it's not on satisfied it's not, Cas opens the fridge and begins searching for something to eat. Dean waits a moment and then silently rushes up to the counter and quietly pushes the toaster button down. Sam coughs as Dean does so to cover up the click and Dean rushes back to the table. Dean sits down and gives Sam a thankful look.

Cas grabs a container of leftovers and shuts the fridge door. He takes the top off the container and puts it in the sink. Cas walks towards the microwave and the toaster springs up causing Cas to jump and spill the contents of the container all over the floor. Cas grumbles and glares over at Dean who is bent over laughing. Sam is shaking his head and is just successful in covering up his smirk. Cas scowls and storms out of the room, leaving the mess for Dean to clean up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Cas walks into the kitchen and looks around, seeing it's only Sam at the table. Cas sighs in relief and makes quick work of taking his soup out of the microwave. He had put the soup in earlier and now it was done cooking. Cas takes the cover off and stirs it, putting the cover in the sink and pouring some of the soup into a bowl. Cas tenses when he sees Dean walk in. Dean shoots Cas a sleepy grin and then walks over to the table.

"How was your nap?" Sam asks his brother casually.

"Amazing," Dean replies as he sits back in his seat. Cas picks up his bowl of soup and walks over to the table. Suddenly, the toaster pops up as Cas gets close and he jumps, spilling his soup all over the floor and himself.

"Dean!" Cas shouts as he glares at the elder Winchester.

"What?!" Dean shouts defensively with wide eyes. "It wasn't me!"

Cas opens his mouth to say something but stops as a low chuckle steadily gets louder. Both Cas and Dean look over at Sam to see him slumped in his chair and holding his stomach as he laughs harder.

"You're wrong Dean…" Cas grumbles out as he sets his bowl down a little too hard. Cas looks over at Dean but points over at Sam. "That is most definitely your fault."

Dean smirks proudly as he watches Cas stomp off. Dean turns and looks at Sam with a grin on his face. Sam looks over and meets Dean gaze and returns his grin.

"Nice one Sammy."

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Thanks for the support!


End file.
